fanfictionhalofandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 4/warning the UNSC
(Edge of Harvest, debris field) A Covenant Corvette is heading towards the Debris field with the Lexington inside it. (Main Bridge, condition Red) The crew is at their battle stations when Captain Taylor walks onto the Bridge and sits in the Captain's Chair after Commander Martin gets up from the chair and heads to his console. Capt. Taylor: Report. Commander Martin turns to her. Cmdr. Martin: That Corvette is heading towards us that's what's going on Captain and she'll enter weapons range in 30 seconds. Captain Taylor looks at the screen showing the Corvette heading towards them. Capt. Taylor: can we Jump out of here? Williams at the helm turns to her. Lieutenant Williams: No, ma'am there's too much radiation in the area to open a Slipspace portal to escape. Then Lieutenant Mason chimes in. Lt. Mason: Captain we've entered the Corvette's weapons range she's firing her plasma torpedoes. The alarm blares as Captain Taylor goes back to her chair. (Space) The Corvette fires off a barrage of torpedoes that strike the outer hull of the Lexington causing explosions along the hull. (Main Bridge, condition Red) Sparks fly and coolant spews from the ceiling as the ship takes several hits from the Corvette. Capt. Taylor: WILLIAMS JUMP US OUT OF HERE NOW. Lisa presses the jump gauge. (Space) After escaping the debris field the Lexington jumps away from Harvest. (UNSC Controlled Space) After making several jumps from Harvest and confusing the Covenant forces the Lexington emerges from Slipspace, and approaches Battlegroup India and enters formation with the ships as the Fleet is just hanging in deep space. (Admiral Cole's office) Captain Taylor walks into the Admiral's office onboard his flagship and salutes him. Capt. Taylor: Admiral Cole sir Captain Marcia Taylor of the UNSC Lexington reporting back from Harvest, after the destruction of the 5th Battlegroup didn't make it back. Cole returns the Salute and sits back down. Adm. Cole: Sit down Captain please tell me what happened? She sat down in front of the Admiral's desk. Capt. Taylor: Well, we checked on the Battlegroup that was sent after the Hercules returned from Harvest and it was completely wiped out by one carrier and two corvette cruisers, We hid inside the debris field and scanned for survivors using passive sensors so we wouldn't be detected no one survived the battle sir. Cole looks out the window of his Flagship and then back at Captain Taylor, then he pressed the intercom for Fleet wide. Adm. Cole: All ships this is Admiral Cole speaking due to the destruction of Harvest as of right now I'm issuing a new protocol called the Cole Protocol no ships repeat no ships will jump to Earth you've got to make random jumps to confuse the enemy Cole out. Then he looks at Captain Taylor. Fleet Adm. Cole: Captain right now a Fleet is being assembled to retake Harvest they'll move in and dispatch with any Covenant forces and hopefully retake the planet. She looks at him. Capt. Taylor: Sir with all due respect my ship barely made it out of the system they're plasma weapons are pretty powerful and take alook at our sensor logs of the wrecked Battlegroup that was originally suppose to retake Harvest no one survived the attack. He looks at her. Adm. Cole: We will survive this attack dismissed Captain. She salutes him and leaves the UNSC Phoenix. (Deck 3, Mess Hall) Marcia is sitting alone eating and thinking about what the Admiral said to her when Commander Martin walks up to her. John: Captain may I join you. She smiles and nods and John sits down. Marcia: And we're not on duty its Marcia John. He smiles and laughs. John: Ok Marcia hmm nice name so what did the Admiral say? She sighs. Marcia: Well, after that little announce me of the new protocol he's dispatching a new Battlegroup to Harvest to retake the planet, even though we barely survived the encounter how many did we lose? John looked at her. John: We lost 15 crewmen 5 more unaccounted for so that makes 10 dead and Dr. Murphy has released Major Anderson to her Quarters.